ditfandomcom-20200214-history
R. Weasel
R. Weasel is the male deuteragonist in Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil. Biography Early life Life in Ottery St Catchpole R. Weasel was the sixth of seven children born to Wart and Miller Prewett in Ottery St Catchpole, England. In the fighting his maternal uncles were killed fighting five Death Eaters. While he was still a toddler, the wizarding world became peaceful again, for a time, after Mr. NoHead went into hiding. R. Weasel and his five older brothers — as well as his younger sister, grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his mother. Compared to other wizarding families, the Prewett family was not wealthy at all. They tried their best to make up for this with their love. The Prewett siblings were fond of teasing and playing pranks on each other, and R. Weasel was a particular target. R. Weasel had a fairly happy childhood, which Parry, who had been brought up by animals, envied. Horcrux Hunt Joining Parry Rotter Shortly after receiving his acceptance letter to Hogsicle, R. Weasel met Hermy and Parry Rotter by unknown means, and agreed to help him in his quest to prevent the start of a second war. After searching for over a week, the trio finally found Mr. Stupid NoHead. They engaged him in a wand duel, but were losing badly. R. Weasel was tripping over his robes, and Parry was inexperienced. In the end, Hermy managed to force NoHead to relinquish. Mission to the Darth Star After their duel, they built a spaceship together, and two weeks later it was completed. Believing the Jedi could help them, Hermy suggested the new trio go to the Darth Star for help. As soon as they arrived, the evil Emperor Plapatine spotted them and forced them in with an air tube, pulling them into the battle station. Darth Vold and Darth Mole immediately intercepted them. Thinking quickly, Hermy caused a diversion that allowed R. Weasel and company to slip away. Making their way to a detention unit, they found a squad of Jedi Knights in a cage. R. Weasel asked them why they were locked up, to which their leader, Abercoln, replied that they were prisoners, as R. Weasel should already know. Parry destroyed the cage with a Blasting Curse, freeing the Jedi. R. Weasel, Parry, and Hermy were about to leave with the prisoners when Plapatine caught them in the act. He fired red Force lightning at them, but Hermy smashed the Emperor into a wall. Abercoln intervened and killed Plapatine. Terrified, Darth Vold and Darth Mole ran away. The Jedi and wizards all cheered, recognizing their victory over the Sith. Confrontation with Voldewart After the fight at the Darth Star, R. Weasel and his friends flew the Jedi home to Cressant. From there, Parry realized that the Horcrux they sought was probably located inside the zoo, and insisted they fly there. When they arrived, they found Voldewart in a cage. Voldewart confronted them as they passed, taunting Parry about his scar. After some awkward tension, which R. Weasel was annoyed by, Parry insisted that the mutated mole surrender to the three wizards. Refusing to comply, Voldewart bit through the cage and attacked Parry, but Hermy intervened and helped him hold off the mole. Before R. Weasel could intervene, Parry fired a Freezing spell at the mole, causing the latter to freeze to death. As the creature died, black smoke issued, confirming Parry's belief that Voldewart was the Horcrux. R. Weasel and Hermy both cheered. What still eluded Parry was NoHead's discovery of the Senior Wand. As they walked across the zoo, they found a woman and teen together, who introduced themselves as Staimond and Linderva. He asked them if Mr. Stupid NoHead had the Senior Wand, though they did not know the answer to that. Parry and the others left, with R. Weasel giving the two one last bit of encouragement, and they set off to NoHead's dark fortress. Endgame After they climbed out, they were confronted by two obstacles. However, R. Weasel destroyed the Death Givers, and Hermy immobilized the Demon's Glare, and they were able to locate Mr. NoHead. Just then, Abercoln and the other Jedi burst in and attacked, only to be immobilized. NoHead cast the Rug Curse at the new arrivals, knocking the Jedi unconscious. Seeing this, Parry challenged NoHead to a danceoff. Seeing his chance, NoHead agreed to play along, turning on Cher Lloyd's "Swagger Jagger" for the event. Hermy angrily lamented that it was the second time she had heard said song (the first time being during their confrontation with Voldewart). R. Weasel agreed with her. After the song ended, NoHead turned on "Friday" by Rebecca Black instead, and R. Weasel ducked from the sound. Parry raised his wand and fired the Flame Curse at NoHead, knocking him into a wall and proceeding to kill him via Death Curse, leading to a major victory for R. Weasel and his friends. Hogsicle years With the end of the Horcrux hunt, R. Weasel, Parry, and Hermy proceeded to Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, where they hoped to complete their first year. Parry also brought the Senior Wand as a trophy. Appearances *''Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil characters Category:Characters with siblings Category:Wizards Category:Deuteragonists Category:Students Category:Preteens Category:Collaborated characters